James's Kink
by PopePrincess
Summary: James has a kink. Click to find out XD You know you want to. Slash, mentions of het. Just an excuse to write smut, as a reviewer poited out. lol XD SBRL or, if you prefer, RLSB. Come on and click on meeeeeeeee! Luv and kisses to all.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter's Kink

When the 4 Marauders (plus one girlfriend), left Hogwarts, they got an apartment together. Not unusual, right?

It was a 3 bedroom, 1.5 bathroom little thing on the 3rd floor of the Muggle building. James Potter and his girlfriend, Lily Evans, shared one room. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin shared another. Peter Pettigrew stayed in the smallest one where all their extra possessions were also stored. It was a tiny place, really, especially after Hogwarts. Sirius and James wanted to use magic to manipulate it into a bigger space, but Lily wouldn't allow it.

"We're here for the Muggle experience. It'a all part of the fun!" she would point out.

James would give a small smile and sometimes sigh dreamily when Lily would be commanding. Sirius gave her an 'are you serious?' look before retreating back to his/ Remus's room. Peter didn't have the guts to go against Lily, and Remus agreed with her. It had been Remus and Lily's idea in the first place. This way, Lily and James got a room to themselves and didnt have to worry about parents and things walking in on inoppurtune moments. Remus got to share a room with his bestfriend Sirius, but it also provided a place for Sirius seeing as he'd been disowned by his family.

Even though Sirius was really thankful, he hadn't said anything to Lily. He was too embarassed. He hadn't thanked Remus either. Well, not with words...

Later that night, silent charms firmly in place, Sirius was doing a pretty good showing Remus how thankful he was.

Remus had slipped half off his single bed, his shirt riding up where it had caught on the sheet as he slid down, and had his fists anchoring him to the bedding on either side of him. His pajama pants were around his ankles, his head thrown back and he was gasping.

Sirius smirked around the cock in his mouth as Remus moaned loudly. This was so much fun. He momentarily lifted his mouth off Remus to suck on one of his fingers. Remus's head snapped up and he whined low in his throat at the loss. When Sirius lowered his head again, he sighed at the feeling, letting his head fall back again. When Sirius bobbed his head, Remus moaned. When Sirius suddenly took a hold of his dick with his left hand and deep-throated him, Remus gasped, jaw gone slack, straightened, his stomach muscles clenching, and gripped Sirius's hair almost painfully. Sirius let his spit-lubricated finger work itself into Remus's ass. Remus's eyes shut at the mixed feelings and squirmed on the finger as Sirius shoved it to the last knuckle. His head fell back again, his jaw still slack and his eyelids fluttering.

Neither noticed the prescence that had been there the entire time, watching them.

A sudden knock to the door had Remus trying to scramble, but stuck between the bed and Sirius.

"Sirius!" Remus whispered frantically. Sirius's reply was a smirk as he bobbed his head faster. Remus moaned and gasped, not being able to help thrusting his hips into Sirius's welcoming mouth.

Another knock. Remus moaned loudly, thankful for the silencing charms. Moaned again. He started thrusting his hips with abandon into that willing moist heat that was Sirius's mouth. With a short cry, Remus came, his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. Sirius let the deflating cock slip from his mouth, a line of mixed come and spit trailing from Sirius's mouth to Remus's dick. Remus took a shuddering breath. Another knock.

Remus scrambled. He stood and pulled up his pants, not bothering to tie them and opened the door to his and Sirius's shared bedroom. Lily stood there, a confused look on her face. She looked from a panting Remus, pants hanging on his hips to Sirius, lying on the floor, lips swollen.

She decided not to remark on their strange appearances, having more important things to discuss.

"Have either or you seen James?" Lily asked, a little frantically.

"Ummm..no?" said Sirius, a tad rudely.

"No, we haven't Lily. Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no. It's just that I woke up and James wasn't there...and his cloak is missing...and I was just wondering...because, Merlin, where would he be where he would need to be _invisible_? I just...yeah. So, if either of you see him, then..."

"We'll let him know, ok? Overprotective girlfriend seeks overwhelmed boy. Got it."

Lily turned to look at Sirius. Her big green eyes watered. "I-I haven't been 'o-overwhelming' h'have I?" she asked. Sirius looked taken aback.

"Shh, shh, It's okay. He's probably just out getting some fresh air. You know how James is," soothed Remus, as he hugged Lily. Lily sobbed a little then pulled back.

"Yep, you're probably right. I-I'll just...go now," she said and walked across the hall to her room. Remus leaned against the doorway.

"Poor Lily," he sighed, before a hand had grabbed the back of his shirt and was pulling him back into the room.

Remus's eyes widened as he was pushed onto his back on Sirius's bed.

Sirius used his wand to close the door. His attention being on Remus and a little over-enthusiastic, the door ended up slamming shut.

"Less pity, more action," he said, aiming his wand at Remus. A few spells later, Remus and Sirius's clothes were on the floor next to them and Remus was lubricated.

"I hate that spell," murmured Remus inbetween kisses with Sirius.

"Huh?"

"The lubricate one. It's so impersonal."

"Eh."

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh yeah...yeah..."

Neither were aware enough of anthing else but each other to notice the door opening and closing, seemingly all by itself.

Anybody wanna take a guess at James's kink?? I don't know what happened with my Lily character. She seemed almost weak. In possible future chapters, I will strive to fix that.

Do me a favour and review? Pleeeeezz?? A happy author many more fics. XD

Love you all and God bless

To: 7.raven.7

Msg: HI!! waves


	2. Chapter 2

James woke up the next morning, his girlfriend still asleep beside him. He breathed deeply through his nose. She was so beautiful...James loved Lily so much. And any day now, he was going to ask her to marry him. More deep breaths. Wow, marriage and him.

James got up, deciding to worry about it later and went out into the kitchen, to make pancakes for himself and Lily, but then she'd been sleeping in lately and everyone else would probably eat them before she got to the food, so he'd have to make enough pancakes for EVERYBODY and life was just too hard. James sighed, then got to work. He made 5 pancakes for Lily and himself each, then did a simple copying spell on them. The taste would be bland, but oh well. That's what his friends would get for eating food not belonging to them. He wrapped up the good pancakes for Lily in gladwrap and stored them in the fridge for when she awoke.

James was eating his own breakfast with mayple syrup when Remus walked into the room, still in his pajamas.

"Good night?" asked James, with a hint of sexual innuendo. Remus blushed the tiniest bit, but James spotted it anyway. "Hmm?"

"Yeah, it was fine," Remus murmured. "You?" James just waggled his eyebrows in response. Remus definitely blushed that time.

"Morning," sung Sirius obnoxiously loud and bright as he strode into the kitchen, wearing pj pants and an open sleeping gown that flowed around him as he walked, showing off his chest. "And how are we all this morning?" he asked.

"Good," answered both James and Remus.

"What you guys doing today?" asked James around a mouthful of mush.

"Absolutely nothing. It's going to be fantastic!" said Sirius, once again in a painfully bright voice.

"You, Moony?" asked James.

"Going into the library with Lily, then we're gonna have lunch. Do you guys wanna come along?" asked Remus. Sirius shrugged, "If I've showered and can be stuffed, then yeah." Remus scowled at him, then turned to James. James shrugged and nodded. "Why not? Sounds like fun," he said.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Peter as he stumbled into the room, rubbing his fist into his eye.

"Nothing," answered Sirius casually, taking the cup of coffee Remus had just prepared and walking out of the room.

"Hey!" called Remus, watching as his cup of coffee disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later," said Sirius with a wink, then left the room. Remus did the tiny blush again, then made another cup of coffee for himself, muttering under his breath as he did although the barely-there blush remained. James smirked behind his fork. His smirk got even wider as he watched Peter pick off about 8 pancakes from the stack he'd created by magic and then drowned them in butter and cream.

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in AGES.

SPOILER WARNING

I'm going with suggestions from reviewers, like there's gonna be a smut scene from James' POV, Lily getting emotional becoz of pregnancy SQUEEE and a dominant Remus when the full moon starts to approach. If anyone else has anyone other possible suggestions I'd be happy to work them into the story.

END WARNING

Gods bless you sexy little chalupas and all reviews welcome unless they're negative in which spikes will be thrown in the dirtection of faces's. Bye for now xoxox


	3. Fun with Chairs

James' Kink Chapter 3

Remus suddenly stopped moving, which earnt a whine of protest from Sirius, whose cock he had just previously been riding.

"Did you hear something?" Remus asked, panting and flushed due to his previous activities.

"No," growled Sirius. "Come on babe, move! I'm close!"

"I'm sure I heard something like a door opening," insisted Remus, twisting in his position which created an odd sensation on Sirius' cock. Sirius raised an eyebrow; Note to self: investigate further at more convenient time. Anyway, one of the benefits of being a werewolf was superior hearing. Remus' heartbeat slowed and his sweat started cooling due to his inactivity. Sirius nuzzled into his neck, lapping at the sweat droplets he found there.

"Well if there _is_ someone there," said Sirius, his words muffled, "we'd better give 'em a show."

Remus was sure he could hear his lover smirking. He _had_ heard something though, and made to get up to investigate. Sirius' arms clamping around his waist stopped the effort.

"Baby, please. Stay. Don't leave me wanting like this," he begged, looking at Remus with puppy dog eyes, which perhaps unsuprisingly, he was very good at.

Remus couldn't say no to that face. And he hadn't heard anything else...he let a small smile slip onto his face which was answered with a predatory grin. Hands on his waist helped him set a pace of rising and lowering himself on Sirius' lap. Sirius burrowed into Remus' neck again and started sucking and biting. Remus let his head fall to the side, providing more access as he moaned long and low. Sirius answered with a growl and moved a hand from his waist to palm a nipple.

Remus started gasping, feeling the familiar heat in his belly beginning to build.

"Oh yes babe," Sirius groaned.

Remus suddenly froze. He'd _definitley_ heard something that time. He clenched his muscles in response to the fight or flee instinct, which triggered Sirius' orgasm. It felt as if a there was a paticularly hot and slick vice around his favourite body part. He groaned and pressed Remus fully against him.

Coming down from his orgasm-induced high, Sirius realised two things. One, that Remus hadn't come yet which was a bit of a blow to his ego, and second, that he had a look of utmost concentration on his face.

"What?" asked Sirius, panting lightly. Remus shushed him. Sirius mentally rolled his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, supporting Remus in his arms. Remus gave a very un-Remus like squwark and wrapped himself around his boyfriend. Said boyfriend then proceeded to gently dump Remus at the edge of the bed and then kneel before him.

"Sirius!" hissed Remus. Sirius' answer was a smirk and then...and wow, was Remus's exact thought. What he was supposed to be upset about faded into oblivion...until he saw their bedroom door open and shut, seemingly by itself...

PopePrincess's Comment: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I know what's going to be in future chapters now. Yay!! Please, please, please comment. I admit I'm a review addict. Be a good slash-fan and feed my addiction...Anyway, yes, reviews. Any suggestions, such as for eg...why don't the lovers try it in this position etc. Waggles eyebrows (For example) And finally, sorry about any spelling errors. Mwah darlings


End file.
